


Radio Head

by SherlockWolf



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: They were sprawled on Lea’s bedroom floor, noses in homework and music playing from Lea’s stereo. The radio announcer had a gruff voice, like he smoked too many cigarettes. Every now and then Lea would mimic what he said, making Isa roll his eyes. It was their usual Monday night routine—they’d walk home from school, focus for an hour if they were lucky, then get distracted. Usually by Lea’s antics.





	Radio Head

    They were sprawled on Lea’s bedroom floor, noses in homework and music playing from Lea’s stereo. The radio announcer had a gruff voice, like he smoked too many cigarettes. Every now and then Lea would mimic what he said, making Isa roll his eyes. It was their usual Monday night routine—they’d walk home from school, focus for an hour if they were lucky, then get distracted. Usually by Lea’s antics.

    One particular sentence finally got Lea the reward of giggles, so Lea kept going long after the song had started.

    “This ‘ere next band is ah rough one, ladies ‘n’ gents, but my gran’daughter likes it…Ah prob’ly ought ‘a talk to ‘er mom about it, that lead singer has too much makeup on for ah boy his age. What with that ridiculous red hair of his ‘n’ all that eyeliner, it’s ah wonder he’s not drowning in girls. Ah mean look at those wing-tips, if that boy don’t have a girl then he’s payin’ some Queen to do it fer him.”

    Isa’s face pressed against his crossed arms, body shaking with laughter. Lea grinned victoriously, laughing too. When Isa lifted his head, he wiped tears from the corners of his eyes and pretended to glare at Lea.

    “He’s right—you _are_ ridiculous.”

    “I try my best.”

    They giggled.

    “What he doesn’t know is you _are_ the Queen doing your makeup.”

    They giggled again. Lea winked at his friend and did an exaggerated hair toss. Then Isa dropped his head on his math book and groaned.

    “I don’t wanna do homework ever again.”

    “Ugh, me too. Let’s do something else, just ‘til mom gets home.”

    Isa was on his feet in a second, holding out his hand to Lea, then the pair raced down to the kitchen for snacks. They made popcorn with M&Ms before claiming spots on the couch. Except, rather than turn on the T.V., Lea pulled out the game box from under the coffee table.

    “Let’s play UNO.” He suggested, already shuffling the cards.

    “Only if you want to lose.” Isa warned, not for nothing.

    Isa almost always won.

    “I won’t lose! Not tonight. I’ve got luck on my side.” Lea boasted.

    Tonight, Isa won the first round. Then the second. Then the third. Lea won the fourth, lost the fifth, and threw his cards at Isa when he lost the seventh. Isa didn’t bother to pick them up.

    “You suck.” Lea pouted.

    “On the contrary—I’m _awesome_.”

    Lea made retching noises in his throat. Isa pushed his shoulder. Lea pushed back. Within moments they were up, popcorn bowl thankfully empty since it turned upside down in their wake. Lea chased Isa through the house, both teens giggling and shouting and squealing as they ran. Lea’s house wasn’t very big though, so he cornered Isa in just a few minutes. He tackled him to the floor of his parents’ room and tickled his sides while Isa tried to shove him off. It was impossible—Lea knew how to hold on.

    Once Isa was heaving for air Lea dropped all of his weight on his friend, officially pinning him to the floor. Isa’s limbs starfished out from them, heart hammering against Lea’s chest. Lea grinned, propping himself up on his elbows so he could look down at Isa to proclaim his victory. He made sure his torso was rooted against Isa’s, though, even going so far as to twist and ankle around one of Isa’s. No way he was getting up now.

    “ _You_ suck.” Isa huffed, blowing air at Lea’s face as a last-ditch attempt to escape.

    Lea stuck out his tongue. “Sore loser.”

    “Says you!”

    They laughed. Isa tried squirming around, even looping his arms around Lea to try and roll them over. It didn’t work. He tried pulling at Lea’s hair, but that just made Lea smirk. He resisted a groan, too. Jeeze, it’d been a long time since he’d felt that—the sensation sent tingles down his spine.

    “Really? You think _that’s_ gonna get me to move?”

    Isa rolled his eyes.

    Lea had told him once, during one of their many sleepovers, that one of his kinks was hair pulling—something he’d discovered while dating Myed freshman year. Lea had never told him, of course, that he wanted _Isa_ to do it. Along with many other things.

    “So, I’m trapped here until you decide to move?” Isa whined.

    “Basically.”

    Isa blew more air at him. Lea made a face.

    “Your breath smells like popcorn.”

    “So does yours, _loser_.”

    “Does my position indicate anything about losing to you?”

    “Just because you’re on top doesn’t mean you’re winning.”

    Lea giggled at the innuendo. Isa glared at him but couldn’t help a smile, too.

    “Oh yeah? How’s that?” Lea asked, bopping Isa’s nose.

    He could feel the urge to be flirtatious rise in his chest, and let it show with the cocky smirk on his face. Lea prided himself in his ability to keep control of that urge, especially around Isa. It wasn’t easy. _Especially around Isa._

    “I won six of seven games. That’s how.” Isa boasted.

    “ _I won six of seven games,_ ” Lea mimicked in a high pitched voice, much like that of his little sister’s, “You sound like a gambler, Isa.”

    “I wager I can get out of this before your mom gets home.” Isa copied the foreign accent of the local gambling star, Ludor.

    Lea grinned. “I wager you can’t.”

    Isa’s brow furrowed in concentration, clearly trying to come up with a plan. Lea made sure his weight was centered on Isa’s torso, digging in his hips a bit unfairly—to himself—to gain leverage. Isa’s hands tightened where they gripped Lea’s shoulders, but Lea dismissed it as a sign of Isa’s plan.

    After a tense moment where they waited for Isa to make a plan, he took action. He shoved his hands—ice cold _as always_ —under the hem of Lea’s shirt and began his own tickling crusade. Lea actually _screamed_ in surprise, but rather than jump away from Isa he dropped down and clung to him, face hidden in blue hair as he was blatantly, deservedly, tortured.

    Isa gave up quickly, sprawling his arms out once again.

    “Damnit, Lea.” He growled, huffing in frustration.

    Lea was trying to get his breathing under control, and could only laugh in response.

    “Still winning.”

    Isa made a bunch of incoherent noises in response. They were quiet for a few minutes, Isa still planning his escape, and Lea enjoying the warmth of his best friend being so close now that his breathing was regular. In fact, he noticed that his rate had matched Isa’s. Wasn’t that just ridiculous.

    “I can’t think of anything that’s going to make you exceedingly uncomfortable.” Isa grumbled after a moment.

    Lea laughed. It was probably bad that he had no boundaries with Isa, by societal standards. But Lea didn’t care, certainly not right now.

    “Still winning.” He rubbed it in.

    “I hate you.” Isa shot back.

    Lea gasped. “You do not!”

    He lifted his head to show Isa his exaggerated look of shock. Isa was grinning.

    “Yes I do, one-hundred percent. You are the _worst_.”

    “Take it back or I’ll _never_ move.” Lea threatened, burying his face back against Isa’s neck.

    A bit too aggressively because Isa breathed sharp and flinched away. He didn’t say anything about it, though, and moved his head back immediately. Lea wasn’t sure what to make of that, but he didn’t mention it, either.

    “Nope.”

    “Aw, Isa. You’re breaking my heart.”

    “You’d need one for it to break in the first place.”

    “Oof. Rude.”

    Isa giggled.

    Then he said in a deadly serious tone, “I think I hear your mom’s car.”

    Lea’s head shot up, and he didn’t dare breathe as he listened for a car in the driveway. His heart beat hard in his chest. If his mom walked in on them like this…But he heard nothing. He glanced at the clock on his dad’s dresser.

    “You jerk! She’s not gonna be home for an hour!”

    Isa _cackled_. The look of glee on his face was downright evil.

    “I can’t believe you fell for it!”

    “You scared me!”

    “Yeah well, I can’t breathe, so you deserve it.”

    Now that he mentioned it, Lea noticed that Isa’s voice was a bit more airy than usual.

    “Shit, sorry.” He shifted his weight so that he rested more on hips and stomach than chest.

    Lea was too clever to move all the way. As soon as he gave Isa an inch, _he_ was going to find himself pinned to the floor.

    But as soon as he moved, Isa made a pained grunting noise. Lea froze.

    “You okay?” Lea asked, worried that he was somehow hurting his friend in a different spot than his lungs.

    “Hmm?” Isa’s eyes were pinched shut.

    And…was he _blushing_? Sure, both of their faces were a bit flushed from roughhousing and being in one another’s personal space, but Isa’s actually seemed red. Huh.

    “Am I still hurting you?” Lea clarified, turning his head to the side a bit to catch Isa’s face in different lighting.

    He was definitely blushing.

    “No.” Isa’s voice now sounded forced, like he was either lying or trying to hide something.

    Lea resigned himself to losing the game and began to get up on his hands and knees. If Isa was just trying to be tough, it wasn’t worth sore ribs. Isa sat up a little, propping himself up on his elbows. Funny, their faces were about the same distance apart. Isa looked serious, too, like he was contemplating the universe or something.

    “Wait,” Isa looped one arm around Lea’s neck, “Don’t move away…not yet.”

    Lea let himself be pulled back down, now completely confused. It must have shown on his face, because Isa huffed an annoyed sigh. He adjusted his hips a bit, forcing Lea to pay a whole lot of attention to a snag in the carpet, before settling down. Isa’s eyes caught his then, and Lea felt his own blush rising. What was going on? Isa still had that pensive look on his face. Then his hand snaked into Lea’s hair. He pulled.

    In the _opposite_ direction necessary for escape.

    The kiss was simple, clean, and short. Then Isa released him, hand sliding to Lea’s bicep.

    They stared at each other for a full minute before Isa rolled his eyes and poked at Lea’s shoulder.

    “Just say something.”

    But that was just Lea’s problem. What the hell _could_ he say? He needed to ask if Isa liked him, too. He needed to ask if that was just part of a ploy to get him to lose. He needed to kiss Isa again, because holy shit his blood was on _fire_.

    “Um.” Was all his brain could churn out.

    “Lea…” Isa was starting to look worried, like he’d crossed one of Lea’s nonexistent lines.

    Lea couldn’t have that.

    “Can…” He had to clear his throat, because his heart was trying to choke him, then continued in a shy voice he’d never heard himself use before, “I kiss you again?”

    Isa lit up like the sun. “Please.”

    They made out until they really did hear the sound of the car pull up. Isa hurriedly untangled his hands from Lea’s hair while Lea made sure their clothes looked normal. With matching grins, they returned to Lea’s room and cranked up the stereo.

_“Jigsaws falling into place_

_There is nothing to explain_

_You eye each other as you pass_

_She looks back, you look back_

_Not just once_

_Not just twice_

_Wish away the nightmare_

_Wish away the nightmare_

_You've got a light you can feel it on your back_

_You've got a light you can feel it on your back_

_Jigsaws falling into place.”_

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GoLJJRIWCLU 
> 
> The radiohead song I snagged the lyrics from :)
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed! If there's any grammar/spelling weirdness let me know!
> 
> <3 sherlockwolf


End file.
